Plum
by Lady Iris1
Summary: Tomoyo is jealous of 'the happy couple' will she find love?
1. Default Chapter

A.N. Heeheehee. I thought of this weird thing while reading 'Peach Girl' by Miwa Ueda. It's really good and I thought that some of the first book's plot would be cool for this thing. unfortunately, I don't know what happens after, so I'll just make that stuff up later.. Heh. heh heh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I don't own the beginning plot. I own absolutely nothing except my Halloween candy, my Ah My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, CCS, Magic Knights, and my Fushigi Yugi Manga.  
  
This is an alternate universe where Eriol hasn't come, and Syaoran confessed to Sakura right after the Yue thing. Also, a small thing. I DO NOT LIKE RIKA BEING PAIRED WITH MR. TERADA. I'm a gonna make a new person for her. heh heh heh.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran walked to school together everyday after Sakura became the Cards Mistress. Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand and once in a while Syaoran would whisper little things to Sakura and she'd blush and giggle. Tomoyo looked on the happy couple with sadness thinking, 'they are so happy together, I wish I had someone who'd love me as much as he does her.' It was a cool February morning just a week from Valentines Day. She looked bitterly at all of the happy couples. Chiharu was again hitting Yamazaki in the head with a stick. They had gotten together just a month ago and amazingly Yamazaki had been lying much less. Rika was writing a letter to her boyfriend Kaio. She had met him at Akira Mountain on her annual ski trip. They had been together for 2 months now and they were surprisingly happy together. They promised to visit each other every break. Naoko however was the only one with no boyfriend. She was happy writing her ghost stories. However, there is no doubt that Sakura and Syaoran are the 'Happy Couple of the Millennium.' Everyone had been betting on their getting together from the moment of Syaoran's coming in the room and staring at Sakura. Only Tomoyo knew how deep their love went. The teacher walked in and all of the commotion stopped. The class stood by their desks and chorused, "Konnichiwa Sensei," and sat down. Mr. Ryuen announced, 'Today we have another exchange student, please welcome him as well as you have all of our others.' The whole class cracked in silent laughter. A boy with indigo hair and blue eyes walked into the room and announced. "Konnichiwa, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
END HEEHEEHEE. har dee har. I know, I know, it's like really short but I just wanna know if I should keep writing. if you want the next chapter I need like, at least 5 reviews. what can I say, I wanna know if you peoples like this or not. if you do, well, the next chapter should be out in like, a week or so, if I'm feeling generous maybe like, 2 days. it really depends on how many reviews I get. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Iris dances around happily* Peach Girl! Peach Girl! If anyone knows a good peach girl summary site thing or any really good fics. well, tell me in a review! Tanks muchly in advance. Thanks Chiruri! You're my first reviewer. yay. anyways. if I'm writing this. and you're reading this. it means that you like my story! Don't worry, I'll hopefully update again soon. hopefully in a week or so. heh he..h. Also thanks to Tomoyo! OH. I'm touched. *sniffs*. Note: I changed the rating cuz well, I think small cussing will move the rating up. they're blanked out but, well, I just wanna be sure. Another thing. I don't think Mr. Terada should still be their teacher. I mean come on. he's been their teacher for two years in a row. ya think he got transferred to the high school just so the same class would have the same teacher for all of their lives? Or maybe just middle school o_O. kk. last thing. I really do not like the dub but for the sake of all of the poor poor people who haven't been able to see/read the original version, I'll include the evil names for you  
  
(Japanese have their last names first) Kinomoto Sakura- Sakura Avalon Daidouji Tomoyo- Madison Taylor Kinomoto Touya- Tori Avalon Tsukishiro [according to my manga it's Tukisiro, but I dun think so.] Yukito- Julian Star Cerberus- Keroberos Li Syaoran- Lee Showron Li Meiling- Meilin Rae Li Yelan- ? Kinomoto Fujitaka- Aiden Avalan *shudders* Kinomoto Nadeshiko [Nadesiko?]- Natasha Avalon [?] Mihara Chiharu- Chelsea Yanagisawa Naoko- Nikki Sasaki Rika- Rita Takashi Yamazaki- Zachary Daidouji Sonomi- ? Mizuki Kaho- Ms. McKenzie Terada Yosiyuki- Mr. Terada Kimura Yukie- ? Midori Makiko- ? Akizuki Nakuru/ Ruby Moon- ? Spinel/ Spinel Sun- Spinny? Yue- Yue Tsujitani Shouko- ? Clow Reed- Clow Reed . and the worst of all Hiiragizawa Eriol- Eli Moon *shudders* *shudders* *shudders* o_O OK! Don't make me repeat that ever again. once was enough.if you want someone to do it, don't think that it'll be me.  
  
Info for ppl who don't know: Japanese think that it's rude to call people by their first names, unless you're a friend or a relative, you use the last names. There are lotza suffixes that are used after names -chan is for a friend or peer, normally female -kun is same as -chan except for males -san for someone older or respected -sensei is for teacher -hime is princess, royal ppl Don't use suffixes for yourself cuz then ppl will think that you're a self- centered freak.normally. maybe.  
  
heh. can't think of anything else you need to know. but if youse wanna know sometin. just tell me in a review.  
  
If I missed anything. well tell me. I'm happy! You love me. *Cero comes flying in* Cero: Don't worry, I don't love you. Iris: Cero! I'm warning you. one bad move and you're locked in the closet with no food for a week. got it?!? Cero: Yes sir! I mean ma'am! Iris: Dat's much better.  
  
Plum Part 2 By: Lady Iris  
  
Tomoyo looked closely at the new exchange student. "He's really handsome," she thought with a blush spreading across her face. He smiled at her and winked slightly. Sakura giggled and whispered to her," Hey, Tomoyo-chan, the new guy, Hiiragizawa, seems to really like you! Hmm. unlike that Toyahina guy." Tomoyo shuddered at the memory of Toyahina Ryu. *Flashback* "Shut up you ditz! You're so stupid!" Ryu screamed throwing Tomoyo into a wall. "God, you're so f*cking ugly!" He slapped her across the face and yelled in her face. Tomoyo whimpered as she was thrown into the corner of the table. She felt blood seeping through the fabric of her dress. Ryu laughed cynically. "Oh, Tomoyo, I love you so much., let me just show you." Ryu smirked as he kicked her in the side. Tomoyo curled into a ball in the corner and cried. *End Flashback* Luckily Syaoran and Sakura had been walking close by and felt Tomoyo's aura flicker. They had arrived in time to save her from further harassment. Ryu was sent to jail and Tomoyo had been happily unattached for two months now. [A.N. They are all in their last year of high school. so since Ryu was 2 years older than Tomoyo, he can go to jail] Mr. Ryuen looked at the room and told Hiiragizawa to sit in a seat next to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, please raise your hand," Tomoyo obliged quickly and Eriol smiled again. [A.N. Don't you hate that smile? I mean it's so innocent. but you know he's thinking about tying you up in string and making you try to kill your girlfriend. LOL Sure I know he was just doing it to make her transform the cards, but don't ya think that it's a bit weird?] Tomoyo felt the familiar tinge of red spurting across her face and looked down, slightly embarrassed. Mr. Ryuen laughed inwardly. This class was famed for it's strange exchange students. He remembered being told about the episode with Li Syaoran and the famed Li Meiling. He didn't want to be part of another of those episodes. Thankfully for the rest of the males in the school, Li had been officially declared Kinomoto's boyfriend. Before, if any male in the school dared to speak to/look at/think about Kinomoto, the wrath of Li's stare would befall upon that person. That's how you knew to get out of school fast. [A.N. Haha! Syaoran-kun's gonna beat ya up!] No one really tried to hit upon Kinomoto Sakura because of her obvious love for Li Syaoran. Everyone saw the glances they sent each other whenever they thought that no one was looking, the blushes that always made their way across their cheeks. the only people who hadn't realize this fact were themselves. Finally in their sophomore year, Syaoran asked Sakura out with the whole escapade caught on film by Daidouji Tomoyo. She was unfortunate one of the tight knit group of three. For a whole year she had been going out with a guy called Toyahina Ryu. At this point he was revealed for what he truly was and was sent to jail immediately. "Sakura-chan! Would you like to go on a vacation this spring break? My mom's finally taking me on her company's annual cruise to the Caribbean. You could bring Li-kun if you like." Tomoyo threw out the second they got out of the school. "Sure Tomoyo-chan, when have I ever turned you down? Let me just ask Syaoran-kun. " By the door a group of seniors in the other class were eavesdropping on their conversation. During the course of the high school period, everyone single girl in the school had fallen in love with Li Syaoran (even some coupled ones.LOL). So in turn, almost all of the girls in the school were jealous of Kinomoto Sakura. She was a popular girl with almost no enemies. If she had them, they certainly weren't of her accord. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, Homecoming Queen for two years starting in sophomore year with Syaoran as her King. Captain of the track team, in the debate team and (as Mr. Ryuen didn't know) the Mistress of the Clow Cards.  
  
*sings* The secrets of the COW, were all a mystery But when the mighty COW was opened, all of the COWS were set free! COW captor, a MOOing adventure, COW captor, a quest for the milk, Each COW possesses a DRINK of its own You have to find them to bring the MILK home.  
  
COW, COW, COW, COW COW, COW, COW, COW COW captors of the COW Expect the mooing adventures now.  
  
[A.N. HMM. that was slightly strange. NOW! You can't steal that idea cuz it's ours. If you want, check out cowcaptor on neopets. it's my friend. Or at least I think that it's her user name.]  
  
BUAH HA! I KNOw that this is short but I can't help it cuz I didn't gt my five reviews. and I won't until I get 2 new ppl to review. the only reason I did put this up is cuz. well, my nice reviewers probably want me to update, heh heh heh. so I did 


End file.
